One True Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie wants to go to the Fall Festival with Blitzwolfer, but when she sees him with a female Loboan, she thinks that Blitzwolfer loves the female Loboan. Can Blitzwolfer set things right with Cassie? Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. Sequel coming soon. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Aleu, Shocks and Vamps. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **One True Love**

Cassie was about to tell Blitzwolfer about the fall festival that was coming up. She was hoping that he would nonchalantly ask her to be his non-official date. She knew things could not be too serious because she was still young, but she really wanted to go to the fall festival with him. But she was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard giggling and talking. It was for sure Blitzwolfer, but there was a female voice too! Stunned, she walked out and held the gasp that was rising in her throat. There was a female Loboan; a most attractive one.

"Blitz, it's been a long time. I've sure missed you," she whispered.

"I know. I have missed you too." He said softly.

"Do you remember when we should share those sweet moments under the stars?" She smiled softly.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled. But then his face grew solemn.

"Blitz? I know you mentioned that you were 'reserving your heart' for another. But can't we try again?" She said sadly.

"Try again?"

"Yes. I know we broke up after I left, but I want us to try again. I miss you so much!"

"I…,"

"I thought you said you missed me! Don't you still have feelings for me?!"

"I do. But even though a person can have feelings for someone, they still know when it's not to be. That's how I feel about you."

"You won't even give us a try?" She said sadly.

"I-I can't. I already have someone that I am reserving myself for." Blitz answered.

"Perhaps, I can change your mind." She whispered, now pulling him towards her and kissing him on his lips. Blitz's eyes widened in surprise, but he then leaned into the kiss. Cassie's eyes widened in surprise and then she walked out from where she was and cleared her throat. Shocked, both Loboans turned and saw her. His eyes widened in surprise!

"Cassie? What are you doing here?!"

Cassie didn't respond. She just looked at him hard. Her eyes were filled with betrayal, anger, and hurt. She knew that Loboan was trying hard to win him, but the fact that Blitz was torn between both of them made her angry. She knew that forgetting past loves was hard, but the fact that she-wolf was trying to win him back made her boil inside. She turned and walked back inside without a word.

"Cassie, wait!" He called. He then stood up and looked at his former love. "Listen to me. We were meant for each other once, but that is all. It is time for you to move on and me too."

"I don't want to let you go!" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we have to. My heart now belongs to another." He said. "And right now, I know that by you kissing me, it may have ruined something that I have worked hard to maintain. I'm sorry." He said, now gently patting her on her hand and turning and running into the house. He looked everywhere, but Cassie was nowhere to be found.

"That's crazy. Where is she?" He said, now getting concerned. He then remembered the fall festival that was happening. It was a two-day event; the first night was a small party. The second night the entire town shared goodies and had fun games and romantic ideas for the couples. "The festival. Maybe she's gone there for the first night."

And with that, he quickly changed into his human form and ran into town. He looked everywhere for her, but Cassie was nowhere to be found.

"This is terrible! She loves this festival!" He said in horror, now looking even deeper in the town. But Cassie was nowhere to be found. He sadly returned back to the mansion and saw Vamps sitting on the sofa. "Have you seen Cassie?"

"Yes, she's been in the gym working out for the past 10 minutes."

"Do you know where she was before that?! I checked the gym earlier and she wasn't in there."

"She mentioned that she needed some time alone but that was it. I'm concerned about her."

"As am I. She saw me with my former love. The one I told you about."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes, and now she's heartbroken."

"But I'm sure it was a misunderstanding!" Vamps said.

"It was, but she kissed me in front of Cassie. It's going to be hard to convince her now." Blitz said sadly. He then walked in the gym and saw her lifting weights.

"Cassie?"

She stopped and looked at him; the moment they locked eyes she looked the other way, trying not to make it appear as if she was upset.

"Hey Blitz, need something?" She asked, now lifting weights again and trying to hide her emotions.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Don't worry about it," she said, trying not to show her feelings and to hold back her tears.

"Cassie, please, we need to talk."

"Don't worry about it, Blitz; everything is fine. If that is the one you love, then you have the right to choose. You can even take her to the fall festival. Tonight is the last night," she said, now quickly getting up and walking out.

"Cassie, stop!" He called out worriedly. But she was gone. Determined, he chased after her, but saw her get in the car with Aleu so that Aleu could take her into town.

"No," he said sadly. He then began pacing back and forth to see what he needed to do. He then thought of a plan right as Shocks walked in about an hour later.

"Blitz, we have a problem!"

"What?"

"You know that guy who is a bad influence at Cassie's school?"

"Yeah?" Blitz said, now becoming defensive.

"I overheard him talking to her in town. He was trying to ask her to the fall festival. Cassie told him no several times, but he kept bothering her. Finally, Cassie told him that she would think about it. When I asked her about it, she then told me that she didn't have a date for the festival anymore."

"WHAT?! She's only thinking about it because she thinks I don't want her around me anymore!" Blitz said in shock. "Well I won't let that happen and I won't let him get her. He must have some bad motive for this."

"What will you do?"

"Well, first off, I'm not letting her go with anyone but me. Second, I need you to help draw her to the pool. Now that Ripjaws taught her how to swim, she loves to swim. I can catch her easier if she's swimming because I swim faster than her."

"You sure that will work?"

"I'm sure it will. Once I explain to her and we get an understanding, no one is taking her to the fall festival but me!" Blitz said in a determined manner. He now waited til Shocks drew Cassie back to the house. "Once we clear this up, it doesn't matter who comes along or who tries to come between us, our seal will be permanent, Cassie."

Blitzwolfer was now going to do something that he had planned on waiting for, but he decided now was the time. It was the Loboan sacred bond. Both parties have to agree to it and when they do, the bond helps them to grow closer more than ever.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this? :) It is so awesome to co-write with you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to! And thank you. I enjoy co-writing with you as well. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
